Terlalu lama
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Meskipun dirimu terlalu lama meninggalkanku hati ini tidak akan secepat itu melupakanmu,karena dirimu terlalu lama berada dihatiku/Canonmodificated
"Apa perlu kuantar pulang Okuda-san?"Tanya Takebayashi untuk yang ketiga kalinya Namun,jawaban dari Gadis didepanya tetap sama.

"Tidak perlu Take-kun..."Ia membuka pintu keluar menuju basement diikuti Takebayashi.

"..Lagipula aku membawa mobil," menghela nafas.

"Baiklah,Maaf ya aku tidak tau kalau rapat pertemuan para Ilmuan bertempat di Luar kota Kunigigaoka."

"Tidak terlalu jauh juga kan?"

"Tapi ini sudah pukul 11 malam loh,"Takebayashi menengok benda yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Heki-heki,sudah dulu ya sampai bertemu besok di lab Take-kun,"Manami memasuki mobil Putihnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kantor Deputi.

.

.

"Aish Sepi sekali kota ini,"Gumam Manami seraya memandangi sekeliling melalui jendela mobil.

Mobilnya berhenti ketika lampu merah menyala...

BRAK BRAKK

"Buka buka cepat buka pintunyaa!"Seorang Pemuda bermasker serta bertudung itu menggedor pintu mobil Manami,

"Kyaaaaa"

"Kumohon buka sebelum para penjahat itu datang!" Ujarnya.

Manami menengok segerombolan preman-preman berlari kearah mereka.

"Cepat masuk!" Manami membukakan pintu untuk pemuda tersebut.

"Nona kau bisa mengebut?"

"Hah?"

"GAS GAS CEPAT!"

"Baiklah..."Manami menginjak pedal gas selaju-lajunya bisa dilihat dari kaca spionya preman-preman beringas tadi mulai menjauh.

.

..

Manami menghentikan mobilnya dipinggiran jalan seraya mengatur Nafasnya.

"Kau menyelamatkanku Nona,"Ujar pemuda terlalu takut menoleh,jangan-jangan disebelahnya ini adalah pemuda nakal.

"S-sama-sama bisakah kau turun dari mobilku?" Tanya Manami Ragu.

"Ne...kau mengusirku.."

 _Ne itu?_

Jantung Manami berdetak sama persis ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dulu di kelas 3E.

Manami menoleh dengan pelan kesamping.

Dari cahaya remang-remang ia mempertajam penglihatanya.

Pemuda itu masih bertudung jaket.

Pemuda itu menegang menatap Manik ametyst Manami.

"Kau siapa?"Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau aneh tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu..."Manami mengibaskan tangannya gestur mengusir"Bisakah kau-"Tangan Manami diraih pemuda itu.

"Kau..."Pemuda itu dengan perlahan-lahan melepas maskernya.

'Manik lembayung itu...'

Lalu dengan cepat ia lepaskan tudung jaketnya.

'Rambut merah itu?'

"Karma?" Manami menutup mulutnya yang terperangah.

"Okuda"Mereka saling menyebutkan Nama dan saling menatap dalam kerinduan.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Yuusei Matsui

Disclaimer : Terlalu lama belong me

Warning :Typo,gajeness,eyd cacat dll,Romace over dosis.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

Chapter 1 : _Aku menemukanmu_

.

.

Sepasang Manusia berbeda warna Rambut itu duduk diam di Trotoar jalan menjadi tontonan sang Rembulan dan Burung hantu yang sedari tadi bersenandung.

"Kau mengapa jadi begini..?"Manami bukan tipikal yang pandai untuk memulai topik perbincangan.

"Mungkin ini takdirku,"

"Kau mengambil pilihan yang salah Karma-kun,"

"Apa pedulimu.." Manami menoleh dengan cepat.

"..Kau bahkan meninggalkanku,"Sambung Karma.

Manami menunduk menatap lama pada Aspal jalanan yang tidak enak untuk dipandang.

"Setelah _Tako_ kuning menyebalkan itu pergi kau juga pergi huh?" Nada bicara itu sangan miris ketika Karma mengucapkanya.

".."

"Selama bertahun-tahun ini Aku cukup bahagia,walau aku hanya seorang diri..."

"..Aku berkelahi dengan berandalan kota,merampok,membully.."

Manami menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"..Karena aku kesepian Okuda.."

"...Aku punya kedua orang tua yang pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Anaknya selama bertahun-tahun.."

Spontan sangat Spontan Manami memeluk Karma.

"Maafkan aku.."

"..Aku salah maafkan aku,maafkan aku,maafkan aku maafkan aku,"

Pelukan Manami semakin mengerat seakan takut Karma akan pergi jauh lagi darinya.

Kedua tangan Karma membalas pelukan Manami.

"Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu,"

"Aku takut Kau bohong,"

"Tidak..."Manami mengelus Surai merah Karma.

"..Untuk kali ini tidak.."

'Tidak kubiarkan kau lepas dari pandanganku Karma-kun..'

"Kau _terlalu lama_ pergi jauh dariku..."Karma menghirup wangi lavender Manami.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku Karma-kun,"

'Aku yakin itu..'

Karma terkekeh"Mana bisa..."

"Kau sudah _terlalu lama_ ada dihatiku.."

Karma menghela nafas lega.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"

.

.

TBC

Ini Baru Prolog loh ya awal dari kisah mereka berdua.

Untuk kedepannya mereka akan selalu bersama,hummm tapi pasti akan ada KONFLIK di salah satu chapter nanti.

Ya reviewnya aja banyakin biar lekas disambung ceritanya :v

Oh Iya salam buat Ratu obeng-san ya :* semoga die baca fic ini.

Dan juga misacchin yang sama sama suka KaruManaAsa, ya meski di fic ini gak ada pair itu, serta penyuka Karmanami sejati Lluvia pluviophile,Konata Izumi {Kona-chii} yang suka Review fic ane, ni buat kalian *Kedip2 mata sampe pusing*

Ayo mau request kek gimana lagi?

Jari siap perang sama Keyboard nih

.

.

Nanti lagi ya kepanjangan nih AN nya hehe.

Review,favs,follow jangan lupa! Kekurangan fic ini di koment aja oke?

.

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
